


Your Suffering Is Magnificent

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [61]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Ring, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Restraints, Sub!Wilford, aura stuff, but only technically, butt plug, human dildo, human toy dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I gotta dantistache ask: Sub!Wilford being dommed by Anti and Dark. Because damnit there's not enough of Sub!Wilford! You come up with the rest, I would... But I'm so fucking tired and my brain is not working right.“- cottoncandypinkdarkstache





	Your Suffering Is Magnificent

Every now and then, Wilford got almost a little too confident. He was, of course, naturally very confident. He was the great Wilford Warfstache. But it tended to get on people‘s nerves a little. He got just a tad snobby and in your face and when Wilford was being more off the rails than even Anti, Dark and Anti decided he needed to be reeled in a little. Not too much, since his eccentricities were some of his best qualities, along side his cock, so it wasn’t that they didn’t want him to be himself...

They were just looking for more of an excuse to dominate him. Wilford was always good, more or less. But he definitely had more than a few submissive bones in his body, even if it wasn’t an every day food.

Now, as much as Wilford could endure a good beating, enduring a good fucking, endure many things that involved pain, they were all feeling a little low energy from a recent work stint, and even Anti just wanted to cum easily, luxuriously, he didn’t want to have to think about anything too hard. Unfortunately, Wilford still had another week of filming up his sleeve so they couldn’t literally blow his back out or mess up his face too much. He was his own make up department and even he had trouble covering some of the bloody marks those two could leave.

So no beating the shit out of Wilford. But something different. Huh.

“I really don’t see why we’re not just fuckin’ his brains out, tyin’ him to the bed or somethin’, just leavin’ him full of cum.”

Anti sat with his legs dangling off the kitchen counter, talking idly, while Dark was doing dishes.

“No, no. It’s too predictable. He’d probably even prepare himself for it instead of letting us work him open if he knew we were going to use him.”

Anti scoffed.

“He’s so fuckin’ courteous. God damn it. So what do we do then?”

Dark paused and sighed.

“You know, for once, I wouldn’t mind just being able to ride him. Just a simple sort of thing, like a toy. I know I’m not usually one for... being a bottom, especially by luxury or choice. But I’ve just had a feeling recently.”

Anti looked impressed.

“So use him as a living dildo instead? That sounds like a solid plan.”

-

Wilford was handcuffed to the bed. Dark and Anti hadn’t really told him any of their plans, all Wilford knew was that tonight, he was being submissive. He had, as the other two had predicted, assumed that he was going to get the life fucked out of him. And he definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea. It was only when he felt Darks aura creeping around his waist and his thighs, like invisible rope so that he couldn’t thrust up, that he began to question their motives.

“I have to say, Darkling, this isn’t exactly easy access.”

Anti cackled at that as both Dark and Anti got undressed and began making out, and Wilford felt something else invisible wrapping around the base of his cock, and it was tight, like a cock ring. Not only that, but it surged something in him, like an instant viagra or an aphrodisiac, that made his half chub ache and almost immediately turn fully erect, aching, and he was twitching.

Dark and Anti were making out, rather passionately, in front of Wilford, and that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but they all had a minor voyeurism thing so it didn’t help the aching in Wilfords cock. 

Eventually, Dark pulled away and didn’t bother wiping the spit from his lips, and he addressed Wilford directly.

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll be using you, that much I can guarantee.”

Anti licked his lips in anticipation and Wilford pulled at his handcuffs without thinking, wanting to scoop them both up right then and there.

That was the thing about Wilford. He was a giver, no doubt, but he wasn’t passive. He always wanted to be touching and kissing and pleasuring his lovers as much as was mortally possible, and then some. But right now, he could do no such thing, and it made his cock twitch even more, as he tried to steady his breathing through his nose in anticipation of whatever those two assholes had planned.

Anti was first, since he had a little habit of being selfish. He’d be quick, and Dark knew Anti wouldn’t bother trying to drive Wilford to the edge. But for Dark, seeing Wilford on edge and begging and panting and being desperate was half the fun.

So Anti climbed onto the bed, completely naked, while Dark stood to the side, his own cock standing at half mast seeing Wilford like this.

Anti straddled Wilford, and without really thinking about it, Dark snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared in Antis hand.

“Oh yeah, I always forget this kinda makes the process easier!”

Anti opened the bottle and squirted a healthy amount onto two of his fingers before reaching back, still hovering over Wilford teasingly, and he teased his own hole and pushed his fingers in. He moaned quietly and grinned, his usual sarcastic, almost predatory smile with too many teeth that showed he was feeling cheeky, and he scissored himself open while not even inches away from Wilfords desperate cock.

Wilford made little sounds of his own, mostly those of praise, but there was some begging mixed in there too.

“You look amazing, Kitten, you look so pretty like that, I just - I need you, please, darling - You look so good I could just eat you up, fuck...”

Wilford tended to babble a little bit when he was particularly on edge. When it was by his own doing, he could keep quiet, but when he was deliberately being denied, it was totally different. Anti fucked himself more onto his own fingers, adding a third eventually, and making something of a show of it. He knew - they all knew - Wilford had a hard time keeping his hands to himself and every now and then he’d pull on the handcuffs again without even thinking, just because he wanted to help, to touch, to feel, to do goddamn anything.

Eventually, anti pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again, drizzling just a little bit onto the tip of Wilfords cock. That made Wilford wince, because it was goddamn cold compared to the rest of him, which was always warm, and especially the head of his dick, which was so hot it was red from it deprivation.

And finally, Anti gripped the base of Wilfords cock and sunk down in one fell swoop. The sound that came from the both of them was enough for Dark to actually give himself one or two luxurious strokes, watching from a small distance, and Wilford almost had to close his eyes because Anti was always so tight, and he just buzzed constantly, and Anti was immediately jerking himself off, bobbing on Wilfords cock, readjusting himself every now and then, until he finally found his own sweet spot.

From there, Anti was totally selfish. He was riding Wilford like the person that was Wilford didn’t exist, like his gorgeous, thick cock was the only thing that mattered, and Wilfords cock was simply there to give pleasure. Wilford half heartedly attempted to buck into Anti, because Jesus Christ, Anti was tight and warm and fucking amazing, but Darks invisible restraints left no room for Wilfords movement. He was totally helpless, and he maybe would have cum just from Anti riding him with that enthusiasm if it weren’t for the strange cock ring that he couldn’t see but he could certainly feel, and it was so much that Wilfords voice was cracking with his moans, with his shouting.

“God, fuck, thank you, you’re perfect Kitten, your ass is so perfect, thank you for - fuuuck...”

Anti rolled his hips in a certain way and his own moans were getting louder as he jerked himself faster, and it totally cut off Wilfords babbling because he couldn’t even really make noise when Anti was convulsing around him like that.

Like a firecracker, with almost no real build up, Anti came all over he low of Wilford stomach and his own hand and Wilford so wanted to fuck into him, to make him feel good, but Anti was grinding down on him, getting as deep as he could possibly go, and it was... so perfect. In that moment, despite the lack of an orgasm on his part, Wilford getting to watch Anti use him to cum made him feel so good and so useful and so amazing. It was a euphoric rush in and of itself.

But as Anti dismounted, giving Wilford a nice little kiss on the forehead, Wilford had the moment of realisation that this wasn’t over. Dark was still next to the bed, stroking himself rather slowly, looking greedily at Wilfords cock.

And then Wilford saw something that he never thought he’d see in his entire life span, however long that may have been.

Dark reached around and slowly pulled a butt plug out of himself with a small grunt, and smirked at Wilford.

Wilford didn’t know if he should have felt arousal or fear, because if Dark had prepared himself for taking Wilfords cock, he was going to take his time and he was going to fucking torture Wilford at the same time.

Dark claimed onto the bed in a similar way to Anti, and Anti simply lay beside Wilford with a content but knowing look on his face that was just a smidge unsettling.

Dark didn’t take the time to prep himself, clearly it had been done, but he did take his time lining up and lowering himself onto Wilford, bobbing a little on the tip of his cock before edging a little lower, and then lower again until he was entirely full.

Wilford was clenching and unclenching his fists the entire time, wanting so badly to touch Dark, to ease him into it, wanting to just kiss Dark for fuck sake, but no. Dark had him well and truly pinned and Wilford felt the threat of an orgasm building up all to strong with the way Dark moved around him.

Dark didn’t bob or bounce on Wilfords dick the way Ani did. He rolled his hips and barely lifted himself at all, clearly getting more from the thickness and the sensation of being full than the actual movement, and he took his time just groaning and getting used to the feeling. Wilford looked up at him in awe, jaw slack and almost drooling, trying to not struggle against his restraints.

Dark clearly felt that Wilford wanted to move because quite suddenly Wilford had a firm hand at his jaw.

“We said we’d use you. Is this not adequate for you, Wilford?”

He was using that voice, that commanding voice and Dark swore he felt Wilford actually twitch inside him.

“Yes Dark, it’s perfectly adequate, thank you for using me, just please don’t stop, holy shit -“

Dark didn’t need any more confirmation before moving more, with more passion and vigour, and then he was stroking himself too, letting himself moan as if no one at all was watching, as if Wilford wasn’t on the verge of screaming from being so on edge, as if Anti wasn’t lying right there, almost laughing at Wilford for being so sensitive even though Anti himself had been in similar situations many times before.

Wilford was cursing and he felt like his cock, his whole body even, was on fire, his nerves tingling and ringing and he was pulling at every restraint, trying to get just that little bit closer, and maybe he’d break through the cock ring and just be able to cum, god damn it.

But Dark looked to be having too much fun. And suddenly, Wilford resorted to begging, pleading, praying.

“Darkling, dear, love of my life, please, it hurts, I need to - fuck, I need to cum, I need it so bad, please, I just want to cum, I love you, I love you, I worship you, thank you for using me like this but PLEASE let me cum!”

Dark seemed to be getting off on the way Wilford begged, since he was jerking himself faster now, grinning at Dark horribly and moving in the obscene, pornographic ways, tightening, using the hand that wasn’t at Darks cock to cup his cheek in a faux loving way.

“You beg so well, my love. Your suffering is magnificent.”

Wilford had tears running down the sides of his face now as what would have been an orgasm was threatening to tear him from the inside out, and he thought he might die right there, on the bed, from the deprivation, the oversensitivity, the everything.

But then Dark was making some rather beautiful noises too, and his movements were stuttering just a tad, and then the vice grip that had been around Wilfords cock released and Wilford released immediately, cumming right into Dark as Dark rode him as if it were the end of the world. Wilfords shouts were almost deafening but that was fair, they’d tortured him an awful lot, and Wilford only vaguely felt the puddle of drying cum on his stomach being added to with new, hot ejaculate, and it was a mind blowing feeling. 

Wilford could barely feel his dick, and yet the most prominent feeling in the entire universe right now was centred around the glow that had been his orgasm.

He felt the handcuffs being undone very distantly, and he was no longer restricted to a lack of movement by his pelvic area.

Dark hummed something with a tone of content, and kisses Dark in the lips. It was passionate, but soft, and as Dark dismounted and Wilford twitched once more with the rush of fluids, he basically passed out.

Dark wiped himself up quickly before joining Anti and Wilford in bed, sandwiching Wilford together, peppering his already sleepy, over stimulated body in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
